1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to an exercise device provided with a combo stationary bicycle and running machine to provide a wide variety of interactive exercise options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices of various types are well known and popular. One widely used exercise device is a running machine, i.e. a treadmill 10, comprising a belt 13 driven by roller shafts 15a and 15b, as shown in FIG. 1. Settings such as speed are input from a panel 12 and a handrail 11 is held while running on the belt 13. The front and back roller shafts 15a, 15b either actively drive the belt 13 as the user 1 runs or walks thereon, or, in passive mode, freely rotate, driven by user tread activity producing friction on the belt 13.
Another widely used exercise device is a conventional stationary bicycle 20, comprising a seat 21, a plurality of pedals 23, a handrail 25 and a panel 27, as shown in FIG. 2. The user 1 sits on the seat 21 and holds the handrail 25 while cycling on the stationary bicycle 20, and the cycling speed and distance are shown on the panel 27 coupling to the pedals 23.
However, with the conventional devices, exercise is often repetitive and boring, especially when performed indoors. Further, both the conventional devices provide only a very limited range of exercise experience, and thus, little motivation or interest to the user.